


Blue Neighborhood

by gleek_runner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Based on many Troye Sivan songs, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Might break your heart a little, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Thomas wants to escape this blue neighborhood.





	Blue Neighborhood

_**i.Wild** _

When Thomas meets Newt,sparks fly.The blonde british boy moved in Thomas' neighborhood only a week ago but honestly it was all Thomas needed to fall in love.

The way he looked.

The way he smiled.

Everything he did drove Thomas wild.

"You see that guy over there"Thomas tells Minho pointing at the newcomer"He's my other half"

"You don't even know him"Minho laughed and patted him in the back.Thomas just scoffed.The new kid would become his in a matter of time.

* * *

 

**_ii.Bite_ **

Newt and Thomas hit it off immediately.

But who would have thought that Newt was moving way too forward for Thomas' liking?

Even though,Thomas was the one who pursued this entire thing,he was still worried.Then again,this was just too beautiful to be shattered.

"I don't bite"Newt whispers before kissing him again with more force.Actually,this was what Thomas was worrying about.Despite the freedom he felt with every kiss.

"Just"he started as he pulled away"be patient with me.I'm not good with love and all that stuff"

"Don't worry,love"Newt would calm him down and plant a kiss on his forehead"I'll be gentle"

* * *

 

**_iii.Fools_ **

In the beginning,Thomas thought he knew who Newt was.He had characteristically described his as the boy next doors. Well fuck that. Because Newt Whitman was a dark and manipulative person.

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight"he can tell from his sister's look that he messed up.Falling in love with Newt was a big mistake. But he couldn't do anything. Falling for someone else was something impossible. He and Newt could have a perfect future together and Thomas was never going to let go of it. A little house on the hill and a lot of children.Quiet nighs and some Tanqueray.

* * *

 

**_iv.Ease_ **

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,ma"Thomas says through the phone as he continues driving.This exchange student programme in Australia had been very hard for him. He had missed his family.

Newt.

He reached his house.A small feeling of ease filling Thomas as he walks inside.Newt greets him and they talk.This is what they always do.

"I need a purpose"Thomas whispers"Why am doing this?"

"That's what you need to do,isn't it?"Newt questions while stroking Thomas' hair"Study hard,get a good job,start a family.The entire dream"

Newt tries to comfort him. Thomas still feels empty.

"That's easy for you to say.It doesn't help me however"

"Don't make it dramatic"

"Dramatic?You don't understand!I'm alone!"

"You have me"

"I'm alone"he insists"a-and I'm afraid of the life ahead"suddenly in a moment of clarity,Thomas remembers everything.He remembers the mistakes-not his but Newt's-and the timing couldn't be worse."You're scrwewed up.How can I feel safe with you after this?"

He doesn't have to explain.

Thomas just grabs his stuff and leaves. Newt knew he had screwed up,but he still was frusturated.

* * *

 

**_v.The Quiet_ **

Thomas regrets it. Everything. He tries to call Newt. But he doesn't answer.

"Please let me explain"

Quiet. Only quiet. Sometimes silence is violent.

"Just tell me something.Anything hurts less than the quiet"

Newt knows that.

So he doesn't answer.

* * *

 

**_vi.DKLA_ **

"I'm done waiting for your forgiveness"he says one day and it seems like a promise to keep.Though he isn't stupid and he knows that Newt will always a hold a place in his heart,he still intends to get over him.

"What do you do now?"

"We remain friends"

Teresa just smiles at her brother"You'll find love again"

"What's the point?I don't keep love around"

(Little did Thomas know that Newt had bigger issues)

* * *

 

**_vii.Talk me down_ **

A month later,Thomas officially returns to his hometown.Newt is-because the universe is a mazochist-the first person he sees. He's changed. New attitude and a brand new perspective. A brighter perspective. Thomas misses him.

"I love you"he blurts out"but I know what we had was unhealthy for both of us.I want to try again,though,be friends"

"I'd like that"Newt smiles

"Great how about--"

"Newt!We got to go!"

But along with everything,Newt got also new friends. And Thomas was no longer part of the group.

* * *

 

**_viii.Cool_ **

Moving on would be healthier than trying to fit in Newt's group. But no one said this was healthy.

"Stop doing this"

"What?"

"Trying to be cool"he mumbled clicking his tongue"I know what you're trying to do"

"I'm just trying to be like you"

"You shouldn't.I'm not as good as I appear"

"You're good enough for me"Thomas smiles and takes him hand"I want to try again"

They decide to try again.

* * *

 

**_ix.Heaven_ **

Thomas wants Newt by his side. So he does something stupid.

"I want us to come out"he states"I want the truth to show"

It takes a lot of convincing but eventually Newt agrees. It doesn't go well. Newt's mother tells him they won't go to Heaven. Newt is broken.

"Society's opinion does not matter.We are who we are,their words do not define us"he tells Newt"I rather not getting to Heaven than losing a piec3 of me.I'm not going to change a part of who I am.My love is not a mistake.If God disagrees,then I don't want Heaven"

* * *

 

**_x.Youth_ **

The bad responce bothers Newt more than Thomas expected.

"What if we run away?"Thomas suggests"Leave for a while,explore the world" Newt has his doubts.

"We are so young and have all these things that we need to explore.We could just drive without a destination.Picture it!There's nothing we can't do!"his eyes shine.Thomas is a dreamer wanting to reach the stars. Newt just smiles sadly.

"I don't want to steal your youth"he tells him"You deserve better than a depressive excuse of a human being"

Thomas just kisses him"My youth is yours.It will always be"

* * *

 

**_xi.Lost boy_ **

Newt is a lost boy.

"I love you,that's the truth.But I'm also going to lose you"the words escape his mouth quickly before Newt could react"I don't know who I am and I don't want you to wait until I figure it out"

"You told me you where ready"

"I just didn't want to lie to you anymore"he tells him"I'm just a lost boy,not ready to be found"

And someone could love Thomas more.

* * *

 

**_xii.For him_ **

Thomas could name many reasons why he would wait for Newt.

"You don't have to say I love you to say I love"he explains to him"I know you care."

"I don't think you do"Newt whispers to himself"Please try to understand"

And for the first time,Thomas understands how messed up Newt is.

* * *

 

**_xiii.Suburbia_ **

"The sunsets' longer where I come from,it's the place where dreams come to die"Newt daydreams"even if I wasn't out of the closet,I was happy"

Thomas feels responsible for the now lost smile of Newt's.

"No one looked at me like I was a freak" Thomas listens to stories of some happier times.Now these times are dead.Thomas doesn't know what to do. Even if he did,it was already too late.

* * *

 

**_xiv.Too good_ **

Newt doesn't leave a note. He did it in his bedroom. Thomas feels empty.

"Why didn't I see it?"he whispers to himself while the tears come streaming down his face. Truth was that Thomas was blinded by love.

He should have told Newt how good he was.

It's his fault.

* * *

 

**_xvii.Blue_ **

Four month's after it Thomas is struggling. He can't let go.

"I'd do anything to bring him back"

But truth is that Newt is gone. He isn't coming back.

"You could paint a colorless world"Thomas whispers to the gravestone"You were the blue of the sky"

Thomas needs to move on.

He knows it.

* * *

 

**_xviii.wild(remix)_ **

Newt drove Thomas wild.

That was the truth. He just hoped that both of them would have managed leaving this blue neighborhood.

* * *

 

**_xix.Swimming pools_ **

Thomas isn't fine.

Nor okay.

But then again,Newt wasn't either.

But one day he will be.

Because there's a glimmer of hope in the skies. Just need to get past this wave to empty swimming pools.


End file.
